Matou
by lagentillefan
Summary: Pas si inoffensif que ça...


**MATOU**

Elizabeth Weir courait vers l'aire de débarquement quand elle avait appris qu'il y avait eu une activation extérieure de la Porte imprévue et qu'il s'avérait que c'était l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard qui revenait. Elle vit apparaître Ronon Dex, l'ancien Runner, puis Teyla Emmagan, l'Athosienne, et le colonel Sheppard aidant l'astrophysicien canadien Rodney McKay à marcher. Le Dr Weir activa sa radio tout en se précipitant vers eux.

**Elizabeth :** Une équipe médicale à la Porte ! _(à John)_Que s'est-il passé ?

**John :** McKay s'est fait mordre par un gros chat.

**McKay**_(râlant) _Ce n'était pas un chat ! Ça devait être une sorte de tigre ou de léopard !

**John**_(soupirant) _Ce n'était qu'un grand chat, type chat sauvage.

**Teyla :** Le colonel a raison. C'était un chat assez grand.

**McKay**_(grommelant) _Grumph ! J'ai le droit à quelques soins, quand même!

**Elizabeth**_(riant discrètement) _Oui, Rodney. Carson arrive.

Ronon regardait sans ciller le scientifique se plaindre. Tout ça pour une morsure. Il haussa les épaules, ne cherchant plus à comprendre l'étrange caractère de cet homme.

John et Teyla posèrent délicatement McKay au sol en souriant, repensant à l'incident superbement grotesque. Les voyant se moquer de lui, Rodney leur lança un regard noir. L'équipe médicale arriva enfin.

**Carson :** Qui est blessé ?

**Elizabeth :** Rodney.

**Carson**_(se penchant vers son patient) _Où vous êtes-vous blessé, Rodney ?

**McKay :** J'ai été mordu au mollet.

**Carson :** Mordu ?

**John**_(souriant facétieusement) _Oui, par un gros chat.

**Carson**_(stupéfait) _Un… ?

Le médecin écossais se mit à rire doucement, ce qui fit bouder McKay. Le Dr Beckett retroussa alors la jambe gauche du pantalon du Canadien pour voir la blessure. Il leva un sourcil, amusé, en voyant la taille de la morsure : certes, l'animal qui avait mordu Rodney était plus grand qu'un chat mais la différence de taille ne devait pas être flagrante.

**Carson :** Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous désinfecterai ça lors de votre check-up routinier.

**McKay**_(caustique) _Chouette !

**Elizabeth :** Bon, allez-y !

Toute l'équipe de Sheppard suivit alors l'équipe médicale en direction de l'infirmerie. Quant à Elizabeth, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rodney avait fait écourter une mission juste parce qu'il s'était fait mordre par un animal indigène. Le Canadien était vraiment excentrique mais bon, on l'appréciait pour ça…

**ooOOoo**

Après le check-up, Rodney se dirigea vers le mess. Il avait une incroyable envie de lait ! Il en but presque deux litres devant le regard atterré de la pauvre serveuse, Sacha.

**McKay :** Je pourrais avoir du poisson, s'il vous plaît ?

**Sacha :** Heu…Oui, bien sûr, docteur.

Elle le servit et le vit partir s'installer à une table du réfectoire. Elle continua à l'observer et le vit manger son poisson avec avidité. Sacha trouvait le comportement du Canadien étrange puis elle fut distraite par un autre scientifique, qui attendait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

McKay ne comprenait pas cette envie subite de poisson mais bon, il avait faim donc ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette importait peu. Une fois rassasié, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour enfin se coucher.

**ooOOoo**

Lors du dernier voyage du Dédale, Elizabeth avait autorisé la venue temporaire des animaux domestiques des membres de l'expédition. Après sa rupture avec Simon(1), elle n'avait pas pu récupérer son chien mais elle savait que la présence d'un animal pouvait relaxer les esprits de ses partenaires sous pression.

C'est pourquoi elle ne s'étonna pas de voir un chat rôdant dans les couloirs. Quand celui-ci l'aperçut, il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Elizabeth s'accroupit pour caresser la douce fourrure de l'animal, qui ronronna de plus belle, levant la tête et fermant les yeux de contentement.

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _D'où viens-tu, toi ?

Observant attentivement le félin, elle vit qu'il ne portait pas de collier, alors qu'elle avait bien spécifié que chaque animal devait être facilement identifiable. Elle prit doucement le chat dans ses bras et chercha son tatouage. Aucun.

**Elizabeth**_(soupirant) _Je dois donc en conclure que tu es un petit passager clandestin.

Le chat sembla alors bouder à cette remarque, ce qui fit rire Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Quel drôle de chat ! Bon, comme, manifestement, tu ne sembles pas avoir de maître, je vais te trouver un nom. Voyons…

Tout en réfléchissant, elle observa attentivement le félin. C'était un mâle européen au doux pelage gris et blanc, rayé de noir, et très câlin. Il avait des yeux bleus qui lui semblaient familiers. Soudain, le chat sembla agacé par le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme et fit une sorte de moue contrariée. Elizabeth trouva enfin le nom parfait pour cet étrange chat.

**Elizabeth**_(lui caressant la tête)_ Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu t'appelleras Rodney ! On dirait lui en version chat : le mauvais caractère et les beaux yeux bleus ! Rodney, c'est parfait.

Elle serra gentiment le félin Rodney contre elle et l'amena dans sa chambre. Elle le déposa sur son lit puis partit dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Elle revint, vêtue d'une nuisette en soie rouge, et se glissa dans son lit. Elle vit Rodney toujours le chat s'approcher d'elle et il se coucha au niveau de son visage, plantant son regard bleu dans le sien et ronronnant, ravi. Elizabeth posa une main douce sur le flanc du félin et finit par s'endormir.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, Rodney se réveilla et frissonna. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas couvert ? En plus, il sentait un léger poids sur son flanc. Il finit par se décider à ouvrir les yeux et son regard se figea. Il referma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit. Elizabeth ! Mais que faisait-elle dans son lit ? Puis, en observant plus attentivement le décor qui l'entourait, il nota qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de la diplomate ! Et le poids qu'il sentait sur son flanc était en fait la main de la jeune femme. Mais que s'était-il passé, hier soir ? Il déplaça tout doucement la main d'Elizabeth et se leva calmement. Il remarqua soudain qu'il était nu. Cherchant ses vêtements dans la pièce, il emprunta une serviette dans la salle de bain du Dr Weir et se l'enroula autour de la taille. Il était de plus en plus perplexe et paniqué. Qu'avaient-ils fait, hier soir ? Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme portait une nuisette. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à 100 à l'heure : s'il n'y avait aucune trace de ses vêtements ici, cela voulait dire que c'était lui qui délirait. Une crise de somnambulisme, peut-être…Mais tout nu ? Impossible, McKay ne dormait jamais nu, sauf quand il était avec une femme, chose fort rare actuellement. Entendant Elizabeth remuer, il interrompit ses réflexions et quitta rapidement la chambre du leader d'Atlantis.

**ooOOoo**

Le Dr Weir était entrain de chercher le chat Rodney. Elle avait eu la surprise de ne pas le trouver sur son lit à son réveil et elle se demandait comment ce chat avait bien pu activer la porte de ses quartiers pour sortir. Inquiète, elle voulait le retrouver. Il devait avoir faim.

C'est ainsi que McKay la trouva.

**Elizabeth**_(doucement) _Rodney ? Rodney? Où es-tu, mon chat? Minou, minou.

**McKay**_(intrigué) _Vous m'appelez minou maintenant ?

**Elizabeth**_(surprise) _Hein ? Ho, non. Je cherche un chat que j'ai trouvé hier.

**McKay :** Et vous l'avez appelé Rodney ?

**Elizabeth**_(souriant malicieusement) _Oui. Il vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

**McKay**_(haussant les épaules, boudeur) _Pfffff.

**Elizabeth :** Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

**McKay :** Oui. C'est bientôt l'heure du débriefing sur la mission d'hier.

**Elizabeth :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

**McKay :** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre chat. Ces animaux sont très indépendants mais ils finissent toujours par revenir.

Il pensa à son propre chat qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer, car sa voisine, à qui il l'avait confié, était partie en vacances avec.

**Elizabeth :** Merci, Rodney. _(déposant une main sur son épaule)_ Vous êtes gentil.

Au contact de la main d'Elizabeth sur son épaule, McKay sourit béatement et se mit à ronronner.

**Elizabeth**_(très étonnée) _Rodney ? Ça va ?

**McKay**_(surpris par son comportement) _Heu…Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _(détournant la conversation)_Si on y allait ?

**Elizabeth**_(le fixant, intriguée) _Oui.

Ils partirent alors en direction de la salle de conférence. McKay, quant à lui, s'interrogeait : voilà qu'il se mettait à ronronner maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

**ooOOoo**

John, Teyla et Ronon s'étaient installés depuis un petit moment et attendaient nos deux retardataires. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent et le Dr Weir fit signe que le débriefing commençait.

**Elizabeth :** Bon. Qu'avez-vous découvert sur M3X-108 ?

**John :** Et bien, pas grand chose. Avec McKay qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il allait mourir de la rage et qui implorait qu'on retourne sur Atlantis, nous…

**McKay**_(se hérissant…vraiment !) _Sshhhhhhh !

Ses quatre amis le regardèrent, surpris. McKay s'était littéralement hérissé : on pouvait voir que ses cheveux et ses poils de bras s'étaient légèrement dressés. De plus, il montrait les dents et feulait, contrarié. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Quand l'astrophysicien se rendit compte de son étrange comportement, il s'arrêta net.

**John :** McKay ?

**McKay :** Heu…Désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

**Elizabeth :** Vous filez chez Carson pour analyse sanguine et autres examens. Ça fait la deuxième fois que vous vous comportez bizarrement.

**McKay**_(protestant) _Mais…

**Elizabeth**_(catégorique) _C'est un ordre !

McKay se leva alors et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet et intrigué de ses partenaires. Après tout, Carson saurait peut-être ce qu'il avait.

**ooOOoo**

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et McKay était toujours entrain de travailler dans son laboratoire. Suite à un problème technique, il n'aurait les résultats de ses examens médicaux que dans deux jours. Il soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée de lait. Il regarda sa bouteille : ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Il ne supportait plus le café et ne buvait plus que du lait ou de l'eau. De plus, il ne se nourrissait que de viande et de poisson et mangeait ses légumes avec réticence. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait enfin ?

Le soleil disparut de l'horizon et McKay sentit quelque chose pousser sur ses bras. Il les regarda et vit avec effroi des poils gris et noirs apparaître le long de ses bras. Il sentit ses oreilles grandir et son nez devenir une petite truffe. Il se transformait en chat ! Il voulut crier mais ce fut le trou noir…

Le chat Rodney sortit du laboratoire et partit en direction de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il la vit alors dans le couloir et gambada vers elle, en miaulant gentiment. Puis il se frotta contre ses jambes.

**Elizabeth**_(ravie) _Rodney ! Je t'ai cherché partout, espèce de chenapan! Viens là.

La diplomate prit l'animal dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, caressant sa douce fourrure.

**Elizabeth :** Tu dois avoir faim à cette heure. Allez, viens, on va manger.

Elle partit alors en direction du mess, avec Rodney ronronnant et lové dans ses bras, heureux.

**ooOOoo**

Il commençait à se faire tard et Elizabeth était encore entrain de travailler dans son bureau. Le chat Rodney ne bougeait pas d'un poil, observant sa maîtresse. Puis, estimant qu'il était bien tard, il s'approcha d'elle et se frotta à ses jambes en ronronnant.

**Elizabeth :** Pas encore, Rodney.

Le félin insista en prenant le bas du pantalon de la jeune femme entre ses crocs et tira pour la faire lever.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _D'accord, Rodney. Tu as gagné! On va se coucher.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et partit dans ses quartiers. Elle le déposa sur le lit et prit ensuite une douche, et elle revint dans la chambre pour mettre la nuisette qu'elle avait laissée sur son lit. Le chat Rodney observait chacun de ses gestes, assis tranquillement sur le lit de la diplomate. Elizabeth retira son peignoir et mit culotte et nuisette puis partit ranger le vêtement de bain dans sa salle de bain. Elle finit enfin par se mettre au lit. Le félin Rodney fit deux ou trois petits tours sur lui-même puis se coucha confortablement près d'elle et quémanda une caresse.

**Elizabeth**_(caressant le chat entre les oreilles) _Bonne nuit, Rodney.

Le chat ronronna de contentement et coinça la main de la jeune femme sous sa tête. Elle sourit. Quel drôle de chat ! Il disparaissait toute la journée et quand il la retrouvait, il était super câlin. Au moins, il était de bonne compagnie.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, McKay se réveilla, l'esprit plutôt embrumé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut…Elizabeth ! Encore ! Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : sa transformation et sa soirée avec la diplomate. Et un autre fait lui revint à l'esprit, le faisant rougir violemment. Sentant la main douce de la jeune femme sous sa joue, il se leva délicatement. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas ses vêtements ici, il prit encore une fois une serviette dans la salle de bain d'Elizabeth et quitta rapidement sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Il devait absolument voir Carson ! Il fallait qu'on le guérisse !

**ooOOoo**

A cause d'un grave problème sur une des consoles du centre de contrôle, McKay ne put aller voir Carson de toute la journée. En plus, il se comportait de plus en plus comme un chat. Quand Elizabeth s'était approchée de lui pour savoir où il en était, Rodney s'était surpris à frotter sa tête contre la cuisse de la jeune femme en ronronnant.

**Elizabeth**_(criant) _Rodney ! Non mais, ça va pas mieux!

**Rodney**_(semblant surpris) _Meow ? _(se reprenant)_Heu…Excusez-moi, Elizabeth…

Il était rouge d'embarras et retourna à son travail. Il finit par se disputer avec Zelenka, se hérissant et feulant, et tenta même de le griffer. Inquiète pour l'astrophysicien, Elizabeth le renvoya dans ses quartiers et pressa Carson pour avoir les résultats de Rodney plus vite.

McKay profita de cette pause forcée pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Malheureusement pour lui, le soleil s'était couché et il commença alors à se transformer.

**McKay**_(plaintif) _Nooooon, pas encore !

Il vit avec horreur ses bras se couvrir de poils, sentit des moustaches lui pousser sur le visage et il sembla fondre dans ses vêtements. Et bientôt l'esprit humain de Rodney laissa place à son esprit félin.

La métamorphose ne dura que quelques minutes. Le chat Rodney finit par sortir du tas de vêtements et partit en direction des quartiers de sa maîtresse. Elle était si gentille avec lui…et puis il avait faim ! Il gambada donc joyeusement.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth avait pris le rythme de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Elle l'attendait devant ses quartiers et le vit enfin apparaître.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ! Enfin, te voilà. C'est l'heure de dîner.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec elle au mess.

Le chat Rodney était très gourmand, le faisant vraiment ressembler à son homologue humain, ce qui faisait rire Elizabeth. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il pestait toujours sur les autres animaux qui le contrariaient. Elle trouvait cette ressemblance avec l'astrophysicien arrogant vraiment étonnante.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Elizabeth. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et la diplomate partit se préparer. Elle revint quelques instants après et se glissa dans son lit. Elle prit ensuite un livre tandis que Rodney grimpa sur son lit et s'installa sur ses genoux. Attendrie, la jeune femme se mit à caresser tendrement l'animal, qui ronronna sous ses doigts.

Une heure après, commençant à s'endormir, elle déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, se coucha et prit gentiment le chat Rodney dans ses bras. Celui-ci se lova contre elle en ronronnant. Ils s'endormirent alors doucement.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se sentait bien. Elle avait bien chaud et se serra un peu plus contre son édredon. Elle réfléchit soudain. Son édredon ? Mais il était sous sa tête…Et puis, ce n'était pas du tissu qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts…Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se figea quelques instants. Elle était dans les bras de Rodney ! En fait, ils étaient étroitement enlacés plus précisément. Elle se mit alors à crier.

**Elizabeth**_(criant de surprise et de panique) _HYAAAAAA !

**McKay**_(se réveillant en sursaut) _Hein ? Quoi ?

McKay vit alors dans quelle situation il se trouvait : lui et Elizabeth dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chacun sortit de chaque côté du lit, l'une surprise et l'autre embarrassé. Elizabeth se mit à rougir violemment en voyant la tenue…ou plutôt l'absence de tenue sur Rodney.

**Elizabeth**_(baissant les yeux) _Rodney, couvrez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

**McKay :** Hein ? _(voyant sa nudité, il rougit)_Heu…Oui, bien sûr.

Il saisit le drap du lit d'Elizabeth et se l'enroula autour de la taille. Il leva les yeux et s'empourpra encore plus en voyant la jeune femme dans sa jolie nuisette en soie rouge. Baissant la tête, il partit chercher la robe de chambre de la diplomate et lui tendit. Comprenant son geste, elle la prit et l'enfila rapidement. Elle prit ensuite son expression de leader.

**Elizabeth :** Bon. Rodney, je veux des explications ! Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? Ou plutôt, que faisiez-vous dans mon lit ? Et dans cette tenue en plus !

**McKay :** Heu…Et bien, je suis votre chat, Rodney…

**Elizabeth**_(interloquée) _Quoi ?

**McKay :** Ça fait trois jours que, chaque soir, je me transforme en chat larguant mes vêtements au passage…Et mon esprit félin vous aime bien…Heu…Je vous apprécie moi aussi, je voulais dire…

**Elizabeth**_(l'interrompant) _C'est bon, j'ai compris. Donc, en résumé, vous êtes humain le jour et chat la nuit, c'est ça ?

**McKay :** Exact. Mais j'ai l'impression que le félin prend l'avantage sur l'humain.

**Elizabeth :** Comment ça ?

**McKay :** Je ne bois plus que du lait et je ne mange que de la viande et du poisson. Et j'ai de plus en plus de réactions de chat : miaulement, ronronnement, hérissement des poils…Il faut que ça s'arrête !

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. McKay se mit alors à ronronner.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney…Vous ronronnez…

**McKay**_(surpris) _Miow ? Oups!

**Elizabeth:** Bon. Espérons que Carson a vos résultats. Ça commence à être urgent. On se prépare et on y va.

**McKay :** D'accord. Merci.

Et à la grande surprise de la diplomate, Rodney lui lécha gentiment la joue.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

**McKay :** Maow?

**Elizabeth:** Battez-vous contre lui! Dominez-le !

**McKay**_(semblant se reprendre) _Excusez-moi, Elizabeth. Je vais y aller. _(avant de sortir) _Heu…Je vous rendrai vos…

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Il sourit et partit. Elizabeth se prépara rapidement et se dirigea précipitamment vers l'infirmerie, priant que le médecin écossais ait quelques réponses.

**ooOOoo**

A l'infirmerie, Elizabeth, Rodney et John attendaient impatiemment les résultats des analyses de l'astrophysicien. McKay avait de plus en plus de mal à combattre son esprit félin. Il s'était collé à Elizabeth, souriait, heureux, et ronronnait doucement. Voyant le scientifique être plus chat qu'homme, elle s'était résignée à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux devant un colonel Sheppard qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter pour le Canadien. Carson arriva enfin.

**Carson :** Bon. Nous avons un problème.

**John**_(caustique) _Vous croyez ?

**Carson**_(contrarié) _Colonel, évitez de devenir comme Rodney. Il commence à déteindre sur vous, on dirait…

**John**_(vexé) _C'est pas vrai…

**Elizabeth :** Alors, ces résultats ?

**Carson :** L'ADN de Rodney est entrain de se transformer.

**McKay**_(reprenant le contrôle de lui-même) _Quoi ?

**Carson :** Votre ADN devient animal. Il ressemble d'ailleurs à celui du chat. En résumé, Rodney va se transformer définitivement en chat.

**McKay**_(soudain paniqué) _D'ailleurs, ça commence déjà !

**Carson :** Quoi ?

McKay releva sa manche gauche pour montrer une épaule couverte de fourrure grise rayée de noir.

**John :** Bon, là, ça devient vraiment urgent !

**Elizabeth :** D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer ça ?

**Carson :** Je ne sais pas encore…

**McKay :** Moi, j'ai peut-être mon idée.

**Carson**_(intrigué)_ ****Ho ?

**McKay :** Mes crises ont commencé le jour même où…

**John**_(comprenant soudain) _…Vous vous êtes fait mordre !

**McKay :** C'est ça !

**Carson :** Si c'est le cas, il nous faut un de ces animaux pour pouvoir fabriquer un antidote.

**Elizabeth :** Bien. John, vous retourner sur M3X-108 avec Ronon, Teyla et le major Lorne.

**John :** Ok.

**Elizabeth**_(avant que John ne soit trop loin) _Et ne vous faites pas mordre !

**John**_(riant) _Oh oui !

**McKay :** Et moi ?

**Elizabeth :** Vous, vous restez bien sagement là.

**McKay**_(déçu) _Meow…_(se reprenant)_Heu…Oui. Manifestement, il vaudrait mieux.

**Elizabeth :** Très bien. Carson, vous me le surveillez.

**Carson :** Bien, Dr Weir.

Elizabeth quitta enfin l'infirmerie, entendant McKay réclamer du lait au médecin écossais.

**ooOOoo**

Sur M3X-108, l'équipe de Sheppard s'était divisée en deux groupes pour capturer un de ces mystérieux félins : John et Ronon d'un côté et Teyla et le major Lorne de l'autre. Excepté Ronon, qui avait réglé ses armes sur le mode paralysant, ses partenaires s'étaient équipés d'armes wraith.

L'instinct de chasseur de Ronon était bien utile. Il repérait chaque trace et savait dans quelle direction aller.

**Ronon :** C'est par-là.

**John :** Est-ce qu'on se rapproche ?

**Ronon :** Chut ! C'est une traque que l'on fait, pas une course…Patience.

**John :** Je veux bien mais McKay n'a pas vraiment le temps.

**Ronon :** Si vous voulez le sauver, laissez-moi faire mon boulot !

**John :** D'accord, d'accord…

Le Runner repartit suivre sa piste, bougonnant contre l'impatience du Terrien. John courut à sa suite, espérant qu'ils trouveraient un de ces chats sauvages rapidement.

La chasse dura encore une bonne heure mais ils trouvèrent enfin leur gibier : il y avait tout un groupe d'une quinzaine d'individus dans une clairière. Ronon fit signe à John de cesser tout mouvement et de s'accroupir en silence. Puis il visa un des félins et tira.

**John**_(chuchotant, inquiet)_ Hé! Et les autres? Ils vont plutôt être fâchés, non ?

**Ronon :** Si on est assez rapide, ça ira. Allons-y !

Avec la vivacité de l'éclair, Ronon saisit sa proie qu'il avait sonnée tandis que John le couvrait. Les animaux se hérissèrent mais n'osèrent pas s'approcher, craignant l'arme de l'humain.

**John :** Tout doux. On va vous ramener votre copain tout à l'heure, ok ?

Les félins pestèrent et feulèrent de protestation. Les deux hommes coururent alors vers la Porte des Etoiles.

**John**_(à sa radio) _Teyla ! Lorne ! On en a un ! Il faut qu'on parte !

**Teyla**_(voix off) _Nous arrivons !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la Porte. Lorne composa l'adresse d'Atlantis alors que Teyla et John surveillaient les alentours et que Ronon attachait les pattes du félin assommé.

**Lorne :** On peut y aller !

**John :** Foncez !

Ils traversèrent tous les quatre la Porte. John se demandait dans quel état ils trouveraient McKay.

**ooOOo**

L'état de l'astrophysicien canadien avait empiré. Il avait maintenant les bras couverts de poils et finissait chacune de ses phrases par un miaulement. Il avait même réussi à s'enfuir de l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer pour rejoindre Elizabeth dans son bureau. Puis, il s'était mis à se frotter contre elle en ronronnant pour ensuite s'installer à ses côtés, posant sa tête et ses bras sur ses genoux. Elizabeth n'avait pas eu le cœur de le rejeter et avait alors demandé à Carson de la rejoindre pour veiller sur Rodney.

Quand la Porte s'activa, elle ne put bouger, bloquée par le Canadien ronronnant. Elle utilisa donc sa radio.

**Elizabeth :** Qui est-ce ?

**Stevens**_(voix off)_ C'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard!

**Elizabeth :** Bien. Dites à Sheppard de venir tout de suite dans mon bureau.

**Stevens**_(voix off)_ Oui, madame.

**Elizabeth :** Carson, je crois que votre paquet est arrivé.

**Carson :** J'y vais.

La diplomate regarda alors Rodney, qui avait maintenant le visage couvert de douce fourrure et des oreilles de chat, et se mit à lui caresser gentiment le visage.

**Elizabeth :** Vous allez guérir, Rodney. Courage.

**Rodney**_(la regardant) _Maow ?

Elle continua de caresser le scientifique, qui ronronna plus fort, quand John arriva et se figea devant l'apparence de McKay.

**John :** Misère ! Ça a évolué rapidement !

**Elizabeth :** Et je crois qu'il n'arrive plus à communiquer avec des mots.

**John :** J'espère que Beckett trouvera un remède.

**Elizabeth**_(observant Rodney)_ Moi aussi.

**McKay**_(sentant Elizabeth inquiète, il frotta sa tête contre ses cuisses) _Miaou.

Puis le Canadien reprit ses ronronnements.

**ooOOoo**

Quelques heures plus tard. Ronon avait ramené l'animal sur sa planète et Elizabeth, ankylosée, avait dû écarter Rodney pour pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement sur son canapé. L'astrophysicien la rejoignit immédiatement, avec une démarche féline. Il s'étendit sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la diplomate en ronronnant. John regardait ce spectacle, amusé.

**John**_(souriant) _On dirait que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire obéir. Du moins, il vous adore.

**Elizabeth**_(rougissant) _Heu…Que fait donc Carson ?

Le militaire voyait l'inquiétude grandir sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et il y avait de quoi : McKay possédait maintenant une queue, tout son corps était couvert de fourrure et il avait une truffe à la place du nez. Elizabeth caressait doucement le visage du Canadien, comme pour le rassurer.

Carson surgit soudain en trombe dans le bureau du Dr Weir.

**Carson :** Ça y est !

Son cri fit réagir violemment McKay, qui se hérissa et voulut griffer le médecin écossais mais Elizabeth le retint, le caressant pour le calmer.

**Elizabeth :** Chuuuut, Rodney ! Tout va bien. Du calme. _(sentant Rodney devenir plus calme)_Allez-y, Carson.

**Carson :** J'ai l'antidote. Mais il faut faire vite. La métamorphose sera bientôt irréversible.

**Elizabeth :** Bien. _(se levant)_Allez, Rodney, venez. On va vous soigner.

**McKay**_(intrigué) _Maow ?

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'infirmerie. Elle le fit s'installer dans un lit puis Carson lui injecta le remède.

**Carson :** Parfait. Ça fera effet dans deux petites heures.

**Elizabeth :** Bien.

Elle resta au chevet de l'astrophysicien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney ouvrit doucement un œil puis fit de même pour le second. Il observa le décor qui l'entourait. Ok, l'infirmerie. Il essaya de se rappeler de ces dernières heures mais ses souvenirs étaient quelque peu flous. Puis il entendit la voix amusée du colonel Sheppard.

**John :** Bienvenue parmi nous, McKay.

**McKay :** Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

**John :** On vous a guéri. _(à sa radio)_Elizabeth, minou est réveillé.

**McKay :** Minou ? _(se rappelant)_Ha oui, ma métamor…

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tâta les bras et le visage.

**John :** Tout va bien, McKay. Vous n'avez plus de poils…enfin, de chat. Et votre queue a disparu aussi.

**McKay**_(intrigué) _Ma queue ?

**John**_(malicieux)_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez toujours votre service trois pièces mais plus de queue de chat.

**McKay**_(boudant) _Très drôle.

Elizabeth arriva enfin et sourit, ravie de revoir l'astrophysicien dans son état normal.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ! Vous allez bien ?

**McKay**_(sarcastique)_Bien sûr. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

**John :** Il était plus aimable quand il ne pouvait plus que miauler.

Cette phrase du colonel fut un déclic pour la mémoire de McKay : il avait passé les dernières heures sur les genoux d'Elizabeth, ronronnant sous ses caresses et la léchant de temps en temps. Le Canadien se mit alors à rougir fortement. John le remarqua et décida de taquiner le scientifique.

**John**_(perspicace) _Je crois qu'il se rappelle des derniers évènements…c'est à dire sa tête posée sur vos genoux durant tout l'après-midi.

**Elizabeth**_(rougissant à son tour) _Colonel !

**McKay**_(murmurant) _Et ça, c'est pas le pire…

**John**_(ne l'ayant pas bien entendu) _Quoi ?

**McKay :** Non, rien.

Rodney et Elizabeth n'avaient jamais mentionné le fait que le chat Rodney aimait passer ses nuits dans les quartiers de la diplomate, donc ils n'avaient pas parlé de certaines situations…gênantes. Et ils comptaient bien garder ça secret. Mais ce secret allait-il les rapprocher ? Ça, c'est à vous de décider.

**FIN**

1 Voir « The Intruder »


End file.
